


Overheard at the Movies: Frequency

by Azar



Series: Overheard at the Movies [2]
Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Gen, Meta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-12
Updated: 2011-08-12
Packaged: 2017-10-22 13:23:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/238473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azar/pseuds/Azar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"...it happened again, starting with a muffled snickering in the row behind us every time Frank Sullivan called his son 'Chief.'"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overheard at the Movies: Frequency

"The kid grows up to be a cop? That is just too funny, man."  
"Must be the nickname."  
"What, it sends some sort of subliminal signal or something?"  
*chuckle*  
"You know, that might make for an interesting case study. How people's names and nicknames affect the direction of their lives--"  
"Chief?"  
"Yeah, 'Dad'?"  
"Watch--"  
"--the movie. I know, I know. Sorry, Jim."

"You know, I think Simon handled learning about your Sentinel abilities much better."  
"That's probably because Simon saw the proof before he heard the wild story."  
"You've got a point, there."

"Now, there is an escape worthy of you, Sandburg."  
"Yeah, especially since the guy didn't die from the electrocution. That **would** be just my luck."

"Oh God. Oh God. Oh God. I did **not** need to see that."  
"We see worse all the time in real life, Chief."  
"Last time I checked, Jim, no one's hand had shriveled up and disappeared all by itself on our watch."  
"It didn't disappear all by itself, Frank blew it off with the shotgun in 1969."  
"I know. I'm just grateful they didn't show that part too. Ugh."

"Jim?"  
"What?"  
"I'm still here, man."  
"How did you know--?"  
"Hey, I may not have your superior night vision, but I know you. And I also know that guy was giving **me** serious Lash flashbacks."  
"I'm sorry, Sandburg."  
"It's ok. I'm ok. It's not like someone's going to get on a radio to the past and warn Lash that you came looking for me."  
*long pause*  
"Jim, you with me?"  
"Yeah. I'm still here, Chief."

"Ok, Little Chief. Movie's over, let's go."  
"Whoah, whoah, whoah. Now that's going too far. I am **not** little."  
"Really? How tall are you, Sandburg?"  
"Jim--"  
"'Little' is a relative term, Chief."  
"Just great. I really hope no one else we know goes to see this movie. I'll never live it down!"  
*chuckle*  
"Don't you dare tell them, Jim."  
"Who, moi?"  
"Oh, God. I'm dead."


End file.
